kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Double Riders
(Kamen Rider 2) and Takeshi Hongo (Kamen Rider 1), as seen together during the original Kamen Rider for the first time, when Hongo returned in the Sakuraijima arc.]] suits later in the show which they appear as to this day.]] The are what the first two Kamen Riders are known as collectively. History Before being transformed into the powerful hero, Kamen Rider 1, was a college biochemistry student. Born in August 15, 1948, he is an intelligent young man with an IQ of 600 who attended Jounan University and enjoyed riding motorcycles. , born October 10, 1949 is a free-lancer photographer, was kidnapped by the organization Shocker in order to become a reconstructed human able to fight the deserter Takeshi Hongo, aka Kamen Rider. While practicing for the grand prix, Takeshi followed a group of bikers who were calling him out, only to fall into a trap sent up by terrorist organization Shocker as they converted him into a super-powered cyborg before he woke up a week later as they were about to complete the process with brain washing. However, Takeshi managed to escape Shocker's base by chance due to his college professor Midorikawa, who had been working for Shocker and was the man who selected Takeshi to join the organization. The two were pursued by the Shocker Inhumanoid Spider Man and his forces as they hide out at warehouse 55 at the harbor. Unfortunately, Spider Man managed to track Ruriko to their location and killed the Professor as Ruriko arrived, blaming Takeshi for her father's death before Spider Man took her. Pursuing them, Rider 1 fought through Spider Man's minions before battling the Inhumanoid, killing him with a Rider Kick. As the Kamen Rider, Takeshi battled Shocker's monsters before learning that Shocker recreated the original Kamen Rider cyborg design on Hayato Ichimonji in an effort to combat the threat that Takeshi posed to their organization. Takeshi helped Hayato escape from Shocker, leaving him to fight Shocker as Kamen Rider 2 while he left the country to fight Shocker's other branches around the world. Eventually, Takeshi returned to Japan and, as Kamen Rider 1, joined forces with Hayato as the "Double Riders" to finish Shocker and then destroy the Gel-Shocker organization that formed soon after. Kamen Riders 1 and 2 next appeared in the sequel Kamen Rider V3. The titular V3 was Shiro Kazami, a junior of Takeshi's, who begged them to turn him into a Kamen Rider after the murder of his family by the Destron organization. Despite initially refusing, when the young man was mortally wounded rescuing the duo from a deadly trap, the two Riders transformed him into Kamen Rider V3, possessing both Kamen Rider 1's "skill" and Rider 2's "strength". The Double Riders were apparently killed detonating an atomic bomb, but reappeared alive and well later on in the series. They then rejoined the battle with their junior and later Riderman as they managed to defeat Destron across the world. .]] The Double Riders would make appearances in most succeeding Kamen Rider TV series, with the exception of Kamen Rider Amazon, Kamen Rider Super-1 (although they show up in the Super-1's movie) and Kamen Rider Black. Kamen Rider 1 would lead the senior Riders once again in the final episodes of Kamen Rider Black RX. .]] Between Kamen Rider Kuuga and Kamen Rider Kiva, no past Riders appeared in the new live action productions of the franchise. However, in 2009, Kamen Rider 1 reappeared alongside the other Showa Riders to assist Kamen Rider Decade in the movie Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. Kamen Rider 1 led the Riders from the Showa and Heisei periods in the final battle against Dai-Shocker and, alongside Kamen Rider 2, defeated Dai-Shocker's Ambassador Hell, with help from Kabuto and Black RX. Rider 1 went on to help defeat Shadow Moon and King Dark. Let's Go Kamen Riders During the events of OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline that enables Shocker to utilize a Cell Medal to create the Shocker Greeed. Though Kamen Rider New Den-O attempted to avert the process, the result of the Double Riders' defeat by the Shocker Greeed was not negated. However, a boy trapped in the past Naoki, ensured that Rider 1 and Rider 2 never had their mind-altering surgery completed and played the role of Shocker agents until they have no more need for the charade and destroy the Shocker Greeed before helping Kamen Rider OOO put an end to the Great Leader. Movie War Mega Max The Double Riders, along with V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, and Stronger teamed up with Double, OOO, and Kamen Rider Fourze. Meteorites fell from space all over the world, carrying a mysterious substance called SOLU. Foundation X moved to obtain it and involved themselves in a battle against the first seven Kamen Riders. Foundation X's Lem Kannagi revealed that he planned to use the SOLU harvested from the meteorites that have been striking the Earth and combine it with the powers of the Zodiarts Switches and the Core Medals in order to eliminate the Kamen Riders so Foundation X can conquer all of humanity. When his plan comes to light, Gentaro Kisaragi and Eiji Hino team up with Shotaro Hidari, Philip, and the legendary seven Kamen Riders to take on Foundation X to save the world. Super Hero Taisen The Double Riders were among the Kamen Riders caught up in the 'Super Hero Taisen' incident. They were sent to the dimensional rift, under the pretense of being defeated, by Captain Marvelous while he was apparently hunting the Riders. When his and Tsukasa's ruse was revealed, Them and the other Riders appeared through the dimensional wall. They then fought alongside all the other Kamen Riders and Super Sentai against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack's Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. Super Hero Taihen The Double Riders appear in the Super Hero Taihen net movie, Super Sentai Murder Mystery! You’re the Great Detective! as suspects for the murders of , , and , as the evidence collected suggests a "Hopper"-themed rider is behind it. Super Hero Taisen Z Kamen Rider 1, with 2 by his side, appeared with leading a force of Rider and Sentai reinforcements that came to assist the Riders and Sentai of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, 1 appeared standing on a cliff alongside 2 and the other heroes who appeared to help to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave, saying that they would meet again. ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Riders 1 and 2, along with V3, come to rescue the from the strongest warrior of Underground Empire Badan, Kamen Rider Fifteen, leading to him retreating. The three Riders then proceed to take their leave, refusing to assist Gaim and his kin, as Rider 1 explains to that they do not associate with the Heisei Riders. Kamen Rider Taisen to be added The Double Riders were mentioned in the photo after a Roidmude case was shown to have an involvement with Shocker. Super Hero Taisen GP In an alteration to history orchestrated by Shocker, Riders 1 and 2, returning home after defeating the Great Leader of Gel-Shocker, are confronted by a third cyborg, Kamen Rider 3. The Double Riders fight Shocker's Rider 3 only to be defeated and apparently killed. However, their spirits remained, and were housed inside the History Modifying Machine. Later, through the power of the wind activating the Typhoon-like belt on the Rider Robo, they were able to revive themselves, undoing the other Riders' brainwashing. Video game appearances Kamen Rider on Super Famicom The Double Riders are the player-controlled characters in the [[Kamen Rider (Super Famicom Game)|Super Famicom Kamen Rider video game]], with Player 1 as Takeshi Hongo/Rider 1 and Player 2 as Hayato Ichimonji/Rider 2 respectively. Kamen Rider on PlayStation The Double Riders appear in the [[Kamen Rider (video game)|PlayStation Kamen Rider video game]]. In the "Kamen Rider Story" the player must defeat the evil Shocker organization to restore the peace by battling against 6 combatmen before fighting against Shocker kaijin, if the kaijin or player's health is 50% or less, the game automatically switches the position of the player on the screen. If all Shocker and Gel-Shocker kaijin are defeated, the player will immediately fight against Great Leader without fighting combatmen or switching around. In "Shocker Story" players play as Shocker kaijin which must defeat enemy Shocker kaijin. If player successfully passes the 8th round, the player's Shocker kaijin turns into which is stronger and has a different appearance from the original form. The player can then upgrade punching power, kicking power or both or can summon 6 Combatmen to aid them. the player then must defeat Kamen Rider 1 before facing Kamen Rider 2. Kamen Rider: The Bike Race The Double Riders appear riding their Cyclones and New Cyclones in Kamen Rider: The Bike Race, a racing game featuring the majority of Kamen Riders and Rider Machines up to Kamen Rider Agito. Kamen Rider: Seigi no Keifu To be added All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 1 & 2 To be added Arsenal Typhoon The is the transformation belt of the Double Riders, powered by wind. Rider 1 typhoon.jpg|Takeshi Hongo's Typhoon Rider 2 typhoon.jpg|Hayato Ichimonji's Typhoon Cyclone The is the original personal motorcycle of the Double Riders. Rider 1 Cyclone.jpg|Takeshi Hongo's Cyclone Rider 2 Cyclone.jpg|Hayato Ichimonji's Cyclone New Cyclone The is the new personal motorcycle of the Double Riders. Rider 1 New Cyclone.jpg|Takeshi Hongo's New Cyclone Legend Rider Devices . Previously, in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa, including Kamen Rider 1, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. Unlike his other Kamen Rides, Decade's Decadriver changes along with his costume, taking on the appearance of the Typhoon Belt. However, when Captain Marvelous (as Akarenger) strikes the "Typhoon" during battle, it seems to short out and changes back into the Decadriver, revealing "Rider 1" to be Decade after all. - Astroswitch= : An Astroswitch bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider 1. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, it can be used by Kamen Rider Fourze to arm him with the on his right leg, boosting his kicking power and jumping height. The 1 Switch appears on-screen in Movie War Mega Max, when the Seven Legendary Riders are captured by Lem Kannagi. Rider 1, along with Rider 2, V3, and Riderman, were turned into Switches (while X, Amazon, and Stronger were turned into Core Medals) and kept in a suitcase by a member of Foundation X. The Riders were able to return back to normal when Fourze inserted the Switches into the Fourze Driver and performed a Limit Break. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider 1 is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider 1. - Lockseed= * : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider 1, created when Rider 1 was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. The core image depicts the Typhoon while the lid backside image depicts Kamen Rider 1's Rider Kick gesture. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It is styled for Gaim, Kurokage, Bujin Gaim, and Kamuro in the toyline. **Transformation: 1 (Ichigō) Arms: Waza no Ichigō, Let's go! ***Squash: ***Au Lait: ***Sparking: KRGa-1go Lockseed.png|1 Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-1go Lockseed opened.png|1 Lockseed (locked & opened) - Signal Bike= * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Showa Rider. - Gashat= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider 1. Used to activate Ichi Gou Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Let's Go Ichigou Gashat.png|Let's Go Ichigou Gashat - Anotherwatch= : A twisted version of the 1 Ridewatch used to transform into Another 1. }} - 2= is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Kamen Rider 2. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Kamen Rider 2, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into Kamen Rider 2. - Astroswitch= : An Astroswitch bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider 2. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, it can be used by Kamen Rider Fourze to arm him with the on his left arm, boosting his punching power. The 2 Switch appears on-screen in Movie War Mega Max, when the Seven Legendary Riders are captured by Lem Kannagi. Rider 2, along with Rider 1, V3, and Riderman, were turned into Switches (while X, Amazon, and Stronger were turned into Core Medals) and kept in a suitcase by a member of Foundation X. The Riders were able to return back to normal when Fourze inserted the Switches into the Fourze Driver and performed a Limit Break. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider 2 is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard s Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider 2. - Lockseed= * : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider 2, created when Rider 2 was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. The core image depicts the Typhoon while the lid backside image depicts Kamen Rider 2's Rider Punch gesture. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It's styled for Gaim, Kurokage, Bujin Gaim, and Kamuro in the toyline. **Transformation: 2 (Nigō) Arms: Chikara no Nigō, Let's go! ***Squash: ***Au Lait: ***Sparking: KRGa-2go Lockseed.png|2 Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-2go Lockseed opened.png|2 Lockseed (locked & opened) }} }} Behind the scenes A Second Rider Originally, Hiroshi Fujioka, who played the first Kamen Rider, Takeshi Hongo, did his own stunts as Kamen Rider 1. This made Kamen Rider history when early on in the show, Hiroshi shattered his leg in a motorcycle stunt gone wrong. This resulted in him being replaced by Takeshi Sasaki, who played Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider 2. Eventually, Hiroshi recovered, returning to the show alongside Takeshi, and the Double Riders were united. Other Double Riders & J in Kamen Rider World.]] The team up between the titular riders of the 1990s Rider movies Kamen Rider ZO and Kamen Rider J is reminiscent of the original Double Riders. Like the Double Riders, ZO and J share a great resemblance to each other with a few visual differences so viewers can tell the apart. After the Double Riders, Kamen Rider V3 featured the duo of V3 and Riderman. However, Riderman only appeared in the last fifth of the show and subsequent Showa era series focused on a single rider, though the Riders of the past would come to aid them on several occasions. But the impression the Double Riders left on the Kamen Rider Series would result in a "Primary Rider" teaming up with a "Secondary Rider" would become commonplace in the Heisei era. Third Riders also count if they are on the good side. *''Kamen Rider Agito: Agito and G3 and/or Gills *Kamen Rider Ryuki: Ryuki and Knight and/or Zolda (both Ryuki and Knight even perform similar pre-transformation poses to the Double Riders, Ryuki with Rider 1 and Knight with Rider 2) *Kamen Rider 555: Faiz and Kaixa and/or Delta *Kamen Rider Blade: Blade and Chalice and/or Garren and/or Leangle *Kamen Rider Hibiki: Hibiki and Ibuki and/or Todoroki *Kamen Rider Kabuto: Kabuto and Gatack *Kamen Rider Den-O: Den-O and Zeronos and New Den-O *Kamen Rider Kiva: Kiva and Ixa and/or Dark Kiva (formerly Saga) *Kamen Rider Decade: Decade and Diend and/or Kuuga (A.R. World) *Kamen Rider W: Double and Accel **Kamen Rider Double is also a special case in that they are the Double Riders in one Rider, as Shotaro Hidari acts as the body, while Philip acts as the mind. *Kamen Rider OOO: OOO and Birth *Kamen Rider Fourze: Fourze and Meteor and/or Nadeshiko *Kamen Rider Wizard: Wizard and Beast *Kamen Rider Gaim: Gaim and Baron and/or Ryugen and/or Knuckle *Kamen Rider Drive: Drive and Mach and/or Chaser *Kamen Rider Ghost: Ghost and Specter *Kamen Rider Amazons: Amazon Omega/Amazon New Omega and Amazon Alpha *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Ex-Aid and Brave *Kamen Rider Build: Build and Cross-Z *Kamen Rider Zi-O: Zi-O and Geiz These are other duos of riders as well: *The Hopper Riders KickHopper and PunchHopper in ''Kamen Rider Kabuto. *The Double Births Kamen Rider Birth and Proto-Birth in Kamen Rider OOO. *Kamen Rider Gridon and Kurokage or Bravo in Kamen Rider Gaim. *Team Baron: Kamen Rider Baron and Knuckle in Kamen Rider Gaim. *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX L & XX R in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. *Kamen Rider Evol and his servant come betrayer MadRogue in Kamen Rider Build. *The A.I.M.S. Riders Vulcan and Valkyrie in Kamen Rider Zero-One. Appearances **Episode 21: The Double Riders Live **''Kamen Rider V3 vs. Destron Mutants'' **Episode 33: V3 in Danger! Riders One and Two Return!! **Episode 34: Critical Moment! Baron Tusk vs. The Three Riders!! * Kamen Rider X **Episode 5: The One-Eyed Monster's Human Review Operation! **''Five Riders vs. King Dark'' **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! * Kamen Rider Stronger **Episode 38: Appearance! Riders 1, 2!! **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! **''All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!!'' * Kamen Rider (Skyrider) **''Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King'' **Episode 27: Tank and Monster the Second Generation Corps, Full Force of Eight Riders **Episode 28: Eight Riders' Great Training of Friendship **Episode 54/Finale: Farewell, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Eight Heroes Forever.... * Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider Black RX **Episode 41: Terror of the 100 Eyed Hag **Episode 42: The Four Commanders Are Banished **Episode 43: Defeated!! RX **Episode 44: Fight! All Riders **Episode 45: False Rider's Last Days **Episode 46: The Riders' All Out Charge **Episode 47/Finale: A Shining Tomorrow! * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Fourze **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Kamen Rider Gaim ** Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special ** Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Kamen Rider Drive ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special ** Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 }} See also *Kamen Sentai Gorider, the hybrid team that takes their design from the Double Riders as well as the Category:Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Riders Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Groups Category:Seven Legendary Riders Category:Ten veteran Kamen Riders Category:Rider Creator Category:Heroes